X-Men: Haven
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: 25 years after the events of X-Men Evolution, Rogue has built a new safe Haven for mutants in Montana, away from humanity and those that would want to use them. However, things are being set into motion that require the re-formation of the X-Men after their dissolution 19 years prior. The time has come for our Haven to be built, and these are their stories.


_Well, this is just a little fanfic that I wanted to do, probably not little, but oh well._

_I've started to go back and re-working some of my fanfic characters, and at the same time I've come up with an idea for a story leading up to some events. This is also slightly crossed over with Yu-Gi-Oh, but we'll get to that later._

_So, lets see what happens now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else that isn't my own characters._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**ON THIS SITE**

**00000**

_I can't believe its really been 8 years since the Apocalypse incident, we managed to stop him before his plan came to fruition, but that was far from the end of the adventures of the X-Men. Only a few years later a new threat emerged when the Phoenix took over Jean Grey's body, we where able to stop its threat to the world, and rescued Jean, but not without its costs._

_As paranoia over mutants started to grow, we started to get afraid for our lives at the Institute, it started small with parents pulling their children out thinking that they where keeping them safe. Eventually only a few of us where left, including myself. Then the government raided the Institute, and we had to escape... me and Remy managed to escape together._

_Last year, I bought land in Montana and started construction on a safe haven for mutants, since then we've gotten many new recruits. Haven has become sort of the new Institute, hidden away from prying eyes so that we're safe._

_Now, thanks to some help, I am able to pass on my legacy, the legacy of the Rogue..._

_The Legacy of the X-Men._

**00000**

Rogue is seated at a small table by a window in a large house in Montana, she's writing notes into a diary as she does. She looks outside where people are working, the Haven Ranch had become a safe house for Mutants in the two years it had been in existence. She looks down at her swollen belly, she was nearly 9 months pregnant, the first child to be born in Haven. Rogue had grown up in the past few years, having gone from the angst Goth to the woman she had become today to try and continue Xavier's dream of improving Mutant-Human relations.

"How are you feeling, chere?" A familiar Cajun voice is heard from behind her as two arms wrap around her neck in a gentle embrace.

"Well Swamp Rat, other than morning sickness and having to use the bathroom a lot, just fine," Rogue says, looking up into Remy's eyes with a smile. "And not to mention the other things its doin' to my body that I will leave up to your imagination."

"Good thing Remy has a good imagination then," Remy laughs. "So what does the doctor say?"

"Doctor Ducaine says it should be any day now," Rogue says, patting her stomach. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents, I mean I can still remember when I couldn't touch anyone."

"Don't worry chere, we are going to make good parents, our kid is going to be wonderful, just like his mother," Remy grins.

"Hey, don't get any preconceptions, could be a girl you know," Rogue chuckles, they where waiting for the birth instead of finding out from the doctor what the baby's gender was. "You just want a boy so you can teach him to pick up girls."

"Remy pleads the fifth," Remy says with a laugh, then turns serious. "Rogue, do you ever miss the old days, at the Institute?"

"All the time, I wonder where the rest of the team went, who else is alive," Rogue says with a sigh. "Heck, I'd even take Kitty and her annoying valley girl talk."

"Well, with the team working on building a new Cerebro, will just be a matter of finding a telepath who can use it," Remy says.

"Yeah, all we have to do is..." Rogue says, and stops, cringing a little. "Remy, I think my water just broke."

"Oh great, come on, lets get you to the infirmary," Remy says, carefully taking Rogue to the infirmary.

**00000**

After hours of labor, Rogue gives birth to a baby girl, she's laying in the bed, smiling down at her daughter while Remy comes up next to her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," Remy smiles. "What are we going to name her?"

"I've been thinking about that," Rogue says with a smile. "Lets name her Alicia, its a good name."

"Alicia it is then," Remy smiles

**00000**

Seven years had passed since Alicia was born, the now 7 year old girl had inherited her mother's auburn hair with white bangs, along with her father's eyes that combined the black background with Rogue's green irises, which she usually kept hidden with contacts. She's in the school in the Haven compound, things where going pretty well, wasn't like anyone had interfered with their lives recently or something. She looks around the classroom, the teacher was running late and she saw two of the other students, Jay and Sarah, who are playing some sort of card game.

"What are you playing?" Alicia asks, looking at the cards which depict strange creatures that she doesn't recognize.

"Its called Duel Monsters, its kind of the big thing these days," Sarah says.

"I've got an extra deck in my bag if you want to learn how to play," Jay says, reaching into the backpack he had and taking out a deck, handing it to Alicia.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Alicia says, and takes a seat.

**00000**

**0000000000**

**X-MEN:**

HAVEN

**0000000000**

**AN X-MEN EVOLUTION/YU-GI-OH**

**CROSSOVER FUTUREFIC BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**REUNION**

**0000000000**

**0000**

It was 10 years later, Alicia was now a young woman, her mutation had emerged two years prior during a terrorist attack on the base, she had wound up with the same powers as her mother, taking on the code name Renegade. Rogue had made the decision to reform the X-Men, while she backed it, Alicia would act as the team leader. Alicia is at the window in her home in the ranch, looking out as cars start to arrive. She sighs, her mother had tracked down some of her old teammates and invited them to Haven, and their children to join the new X-Men team.

"Are you going to go down there and meet your new team, Ally?" Rogue asks, leaning against the door to the room, Alicia turns around. "I know its been hard for you ever since your powers emerged and your father died, but you need to socialize with children your age."

"Oh yeah, socialize and risk getting too close and hurting one of them," Alicia says, tying her hair back into her usual ponytail, leaving her white bangs to frame her face. "Great idea mom."

"Alicia, as your mother, I'm ordering you to go out there and have fun," Rogue says with a chuckle.

"Oh fine, I'll go out there, but I will not have fun," Alicia says, and finishes changing into a black tank top with long gloves and black pants. She starts to walk out, and then pauses, giving Rogue a hug. "Mom, I'm sorry, I haven't been the easiest to put up with lately, I just really miss him."

"I miss him too, Ally," Rogue says, they had lost Remy the year before to a nanite infection sent by the same terrorists who had attacked before triggering Alicia's mutation. Rogue ruffles her daughter's hair, tears are streaming down the teenager's face. "Come on, chin up, we have to get you out there, just try and be nice, okay?"

"All right, all right," Alicia says, heading out the door.

**00000**

"Rogue, I can't believe it, is that you?" A woman with greying red hair comes up to Rogue with a big smile.

"Jean, its been way too long," Rogue says, returning the smile, they had put aside any differences they had long ago.

"Scott's in the car getting the twins and Clay ready, they'll be out here shortly," Jean says, looking behind Rogue where Alicia is standing. "And this must be your daughter, I'm Jean Grey."

"Alicia," Alicia says, crossing her arms, backing up a little shyly.

"I'm sorry Jean, Ally has a hard time because of her mutation," Rogue says as Scott comes out, still wearing his red sunglasses, he's accompanied by two teenagers, one male with short brown hair, and the other female with red hair, along with a boy who's about 8 with short red hair, all wearing casual clothing.

"Hey Rogue, nice place you've got set up here," Scott says, coming up to join Jean. "This is Rachel, Lewis, and Clay, our children."

"Nice to meet you, and this is my daughter..." Rogue says, having Alicia step forward as she's interrupted by Rachel.

"Oh wow, you're Alicia, the former Montana State Champion," Rachel says in awe, Alicia had been on the pro dueling circuit up until her mutation had emerged, and she chosen to retire, she had a nearly spotless dueling record. "I followed your career, I didn't realize you where a a Mutant."

"Well, I wasn't back then, my X-gene activated two years ago," Alicia says, finally speaking up more. "I retired because, well, the question of Mutants in dueling is still being decided on, so..."

"Ah, I understand of course," Rachel says, Lewis moves over, giving Alicia a smile.

"You're the team leader, right?" He asks Alicia.

"Yeah, they call me Renegade," Alicia says. "What powers do you two have?"

"Well, at least she's starting to open up," Rogue says, watching Alicia talk with Rachel and Lewis. "Ever since her father died, she's been retreated into her own little world."

"What happened to Remy, Rogue?" Jean asks.

"Nanites, but not exactly the way she remembers it, she remembers that he died from the infection," Rogue says. "The truth is that she was the one infected, we managed to cure it, but the damage was done, her body was shutting down. There was only one way to save her, and..."

"Oh god..." Scott says, realizing what that meant.

"He sacrificed his life so that Alicia could live, she doesn't remember it that way, but I've not been sure how to tell her," Rogue says. "She's all I have left now, its part of the reason I decided to rebuild the X-Men."

"Rogue, I'm sorry, I know you cared for Remy a lot," Jean says.

"Yeah, and he made a wonderful father for Alicia," Rogue says sadly, then suddenly the sound of flapping wings are heard above, and a bird lands, morphing into Mystique. "What are you doing here, Mystique?"

"What, can't a mother come visit her daughter?" Mystique asks with a smirk.

**00000**

Rogue had left Scott, Jean, and Alicia in charge of greeting the new arrivals while she took Mystique to her office. Shutting the door, she glares at the shapeshifter, she had avoided her mother for years, she learned not too long after the Apocalypse incident that Mystique and Magneato where her biological parents, having created her as an experiment, and the last thing she wanted right now was to run into Mystique.

"Mystique, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my ranch," Rogue growls at Mystique, she had gotten tired of Mystique's lies a long time ago. "And don't you dare lie to me, I've still got friends in SHIELD, and they would be more than willing to come take you in."

"Would you really do that to your own mother?" Mystique asks, getting a dirty look from Rogue. "Okay, I'll give you that one. I thought you'd want to know that someone's recreated the old Brotherhood, and they've taken up Magneato's old cause."

"Why do you care then, I thought you where for Mutant superiority?" Rogue snaps, she was wondering exactly what Mystique's game was, something did not add up about this.

"I am, but this new guy kicked me out, said I was old news and useless, did the same with Sabertooth," Mystique says. "When I heard you where reforming the X-Men in your little, Haven, I decided to head up here, to warn you before it was too late."

"Strangely charitable of you, Mystique," Rogue says, looking her hard in the eyes. "I know a telepath can't read your mind, so I have no way of guaranteeing you're telling the truth. I will let you stay in Haven, but you will be watched. And if you lay one finger on my daughter or any of the others, I will not hesitate to deal with you."

"Understood," Mystique says with a smirk. "She's beautiful, Alicia that is, did you ever tell her about me, or did you leave me out of your old war stories?"

"Oh yes, I told her that her grandmother is a psychopath and a terrorist who worked with my grandfather, who is a megalomaniac," Rogue says. "Unlike you Mystique, I don't lie to my children."

"Rogue, why do you hate me?" Mystique asks.

"You've lied to me more times than I can count, you never told me the truth that you where my mother, and you never cared about me or Kurt, no wonder Graydon was so screwed up," Rogue snaps. "Kurt trusted you, he believed in you until the very end, and now thanks to you a little girl had to grow up without a father, how does that make you feel?"

That leaves Mystique stunned, she couldn't deny it, it was her actions that lead to Kurt's death on Magneato's base. Kurt had been married to Amanda, and Amanda was pregnant at the time of his death, it had been one of the last missions the X-Men had done together as a team.

"Rogue, I swear, I never wanted Kurt to get hurt, let alone die," Mystique says angrily. "Look, I wasn't exactly mother of the year..."

"No argument from me," Rogue says.

"But, I have had a lot of time to think, and I do regret what happened to Kurt," Mystique sighs. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I'm here to help you."

"All right," Rogue says reluctantly. "You can stay for now, but you don't leave the ranch without approval, got it?"

"Fine then Rogue, I'll play by your rules, for now," Mystique says.

"Now, lets hear everything you've got about the Brotherhood," Rogue says.

**00000**

There weren't any more people to come in for awhile, Alicia was seated up on the roof of the main building, it had been built for easy access in the event of a battle, and she liked to go up there to think. She still had a lot to go over in her mind, and she certainly wasn't sure about these new X-Men, her mother was trying to recreate the past, and she wasn't sure if bringing in these kids would do it.

"Is it okay if I join you?" A soft female voice is heard from nearby, she glances around not seeing anyone.

"Hello?" She says, then there's a light shimmering as a figure appears, its female all right, but her appearance looks almost demon-like, and her skin and hair are a deep purple, Alicia nearly falls off the roof in shock. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Cynthia Wagner, I'm one of the new recruits, they call me Nightshade," Cynthia says, she was visibly nervous. "I'm sorry if I startled you..."

"You can turn invisible?" Alicia asks.

"Sort of, I actually more phase out of existence," Cynthia says. "When that happens I enter a sort of pocket dimension, it lets me move from place to place within a certain range around me, a mile, two at most."

"Well, that's more useful than mine," Alicia says. "Wagner, you know my mom mentioned that name once or twice, a Kurt Wagner."

"My father," Cynthia says sadly. "I never knew him, he died before I was born, back when the original X-Men team was on the run from the government."

"And, he was my mother's brother," Alicia says. "I guess that makes us family, cousin."

"I guess it does," Cynthia says with a smile. "Good, was starting to get afraid all I had was my mom and grandparents, didn't exactly tell me that I had a mutant aunt living in Montana."

"Its okay, its good to have someone else here," Alicia says.

"You don't mind the way I look then?" Cynthia asks.

"Not at all, actually I can kind of relate," Alicia says, removing her contacts, showing her black and green eyes.

"Oh, wow..." Cynthia says surprised as Alicia replaces her contacts. "If it was only that easy for me, but I have to be fuzzy 24/7."

"Well, that's not that big of a deal around here," Alicia says. "We have a few mutants with physical mutations around here already."

"Yeah, but what about everywhere else?" Cynthia asks. "I mean, you guys do go out sometimes."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Alicia says with a small smile.

**00000**

"A haven for Mutants so that we could be safe from the persecution of the outside world," Rogue says, they're in an auditorium that was used for large meetings. "That was the idea behind the original Xavier Institute, so that we could live without fear and train our powers for the benefit of others. While we lost our home, we never gave up the hope of a bright future, that's why I built the Haven Ranch so we could be safe, so that we could continue Xavier's vision. I know none of you had to come, but I'm glad you did."

A lot of the old X-Men team had arrived at Haven, and they brought their kids too, Rogue couldn't help but smile, it brought back memories of her time at the institute. She had worked with a lot of these people, and seeing them again brought back memories, it was sort of the Xavier Institute Reunion, a shame it couldn't be under better circumstances.

"But we have more problems than just the persecution from the outside world," Rogue continues, several people in the audience tense up. "I recently received intelligence that the Brotherhood has been reformed under new leadership, I don't know all of the details or where they are, but this could present a threat to the X-Men. We have to be as careful as we can be, try and learn about this new Brotherhood before its too late and they make some sort of move."

In the seats, Alicia and Cynthia are listening to Rogue talk, Alicia is backed off a little so she doesn't accidentally touch anyone.

"Just what we need, another group of nuts trying to get us," Alicia grumbles, it seemed like people kept going after them, sometimes she wished she could just be left in peace. "Is it too much to ask for a normal life?"

"Maybe you're cursed," Cynthia chuckles. "Maybe I should talk with my mother, I mean she's a sorceress and all, maybe..." She says, getting a weird look from Alicia. "What, no one told you that?"

"No, I can honestly say, I did not know that," Alicia says, rubbing her temples, this just got a lot more interesting.

**00000**

"Hey kid, is Rogue around?" A gruff voice is heard from behind Alicia, it was about an hour after the meeting, and starting to get dark, so she was making sure that everything was together before it got too dark.

"Yeah she's..." Alicia says, turning around, where a gruff looking man with dark hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, with a cowboy hat. "Are you one of my mother's old friends?"

"Oh, you must be Stripes' kid, I'm Logan," Logan says with a slight smirk.

"Alicia," Alicia says with a chuckle. "Guess its a meeting of the mutants with no last name. Anyway, my mother's in the big building down that way," Alicia says, waving down the way towards a building.

"Got it," Logan says, heading down the way.

"Hey, Alicia right?" A male voice says from behind her, and Alicia turns to see a rough looking teen about her age, with brown hair that's kind of shaggy, wearing a brown shirt and torn jeans. "Sorry for bothering you, but I'm James Alvers, my friends call me Jimmy."

"Yeah, I'm Alicia, sometimes people call me Ally, mostly my mom," Alicia says. "That or Renegade, that's my mutant name."

"Renegade, huh? You guys certainly have interesting taste in mutant names," Jimmy says with a chuckle. "I don't really have one yet, I men I have been giving it some thought, but its not like there's a list of mutant names out here or something."

"Well, what can you do?" Alicia asks. "I mean I picked mine because we have the same powers, and Renegade is kind of like Rogue."

"Ah, well, its kind of hard to explain, I'll have to show you," Jimmy says, and bends down, grabbing some earth off the ground and concentrates. "Watch."

"Okay," Alicia says, not taking her eyes off of him, the dirt starts shifting around, forming and hardening until finally its been made into a small statue of Alicia. "Whoa, that is very impressive."

"Well, I can do more than that, but terraforming is just one part of my powers, its just the less destructive part of it, I can also create earthquakes like my father," Jimmy says, handing the statue to Alicia. "You can have it Alicia, I think its a good likeness."

"Its beautiful," Alicia blushes, she was a little embarassed, but he was kinda cute, and the statue was very nice, so she couldn't help but be flattered. "I'm sorry, boys aren't exactly nice to me that often since my mutation emerged."

"I see, I'm sorry, its a shame, you seem like a nice girl," Jimmy says, then thinks for a minute. "Shatter, I'll call myself Shatter, like Earth-shattering."

"Sounds good to me," Alicia says.

"Alvers, what are you doing here?" Lewis demands, stomping over to Jimmy and Alicia. "I thought Rogue had standards, why'd she invite a hood like you?"

"Uh, actually she invited the old Brotherhood too," Alicia says, it was true that Rogue had invited them, though only Jimmy had come alone. "He has just as much right to be here as you do Lewis."

"I swear, if you cause any trouble..." Lewis says, pointing at Jimmy, his fingers crackling with red energy. Lewis' power was similar to his father's in the regard that he could emit red blasts, but he could also concentrate them into objects which made them capable of cutting through nearly anything, but destroyed them in the process if they weren't made of certain materials.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Summers, but if you want a fight, I'll give you one," Jimmy says, as the ground begins to shake.

"Uh, guys..." Alicia says, people where starting to stare at the two arguing Mutants. "People are starting to stare..."

"You're nothing more than trash, just like your father," Lewis says. "You'll never be one of us."

"At least I'm willing to give being an X-Man a try, and not jumping to conclusions," Jimmy says. "Yeah, I did some things back home that I'm not so proud of, but I'm trying to put that behind me if you don't mind, so back off Summers!"

"I'll back off when I want to back off, Alvers!" Lewis shouts.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" Alicia shouts, causing them both to stop and look at the normally quiet young woman, who was now noticeably angry. "I don't care what history you two have together, what he has done, what you think he has done, but if my mother decided that it would be okay for him to be here, then that's good enough for me."

"But, he..." Lewis says.

"Save it," Alicia says, and storms off.

"Way to go," Jimmy says, and leaves.

**00000**

Alicia slams her door shut to her room, setting the statue down on her dresser, she removes her gloves and ponytail holder, letting her hair fall around her while she lays back on her bed. Why was it that the cute guys always had to be such jerks? This was not going to end well, probably was going to result in some sort of annoying love triangle, and Rogue was going to be annoyed.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I was like, looking for the restroom," a girl's voice is heard from the door, which was weird because the door was locked. Alicia turns, and is shocked to see a girl's head poking through the door, she's a brunette with short hair, looking at Alicia curiously. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Alicia says, looking at the girl, and picking up her gloves, putting them back on. "Come on, you might as well come the rest of the way in."

"Okay then," the girl says, phasing the rest of the way through, she's wearing a pink t-shirt that says 'Mutant Gal' on it, and a pair of blue jeans shorts. "I'm sorry for coming in like this, I'm still trying to find my way around this place."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Alicia," Alicia says, she wasn't sure what to make of this girl yet.

"Mary Rasputin," Mary says with a smile, looking around the room, which had several posters, a mix of rock bands and famous duelists. "Nice place, I thought you looked familiar, Montana State Champion right?"

"How many of the new people are my fans?" Alicia groans, she wasn't exactly sure why she was so popular. "Yeah, I've got the trophy, my deck, some pictures..."

"Hey, is this a picture of you shaking hands with Yugi Motou?" Mary asks, picking up a photograph.

"Yeah, that was taken when my agent arranged an exhibition match in Domino City," Alicia says. "He beat me of course, but you know, got a chance to duel with one of the greats, so it was nice."

"Yeah, that must have been exciting," Mary says, looking at the small statue of Alicia. "Oh, did Jimmy make this for you?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Alicia asks.

"Oh yeah, he's my half-brother, same mother, different father," Mary says. "Its like, kind of a long story, I'd rather not go into it."

"Oh, of course I understand," Alicia says. "He does really good work, I'm flattered that he made it for me."

"Well Alicia, it should be very flattering, he only does that for girls he likes," Mary says. "I always said he should go professional with his sculptures."

"It is very good," Alicia says. "And on the bright side, we can have him use his terraforming ability to make that swimming pool I always wanted," she says, getting a laugh out of Mary. "So you can phase through solid objects?"

"Actually, I can change my body density," Mary says. "One advantage is that it lets me walk through walls as you saw."

"Seriously, am I the only one who doesn't have a useful ability?" Alicia grumbles. "I mean I can't touch anyone without leaving them in a coma, I can't even really love anyone because I'll be afraid to hurt them. Its not like I asked for this to happen to me you know..."

"Alicia, I'm sorry," Mary says. "Its always been hard for Mutants, but you have it even worse than most of us."

"I'm sorry Mary, I'm not much of a conversationalist," Alicia says. "My mom's off to Washington again tomorrow to have more talks with the Senate about a Mutant Rights Bill."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Mary says. "Has she been making any progress?"

"Well, a little bit," Alicia says. "The fact that we've gone so long without a major Mutant Terrorist attack since the old Brotherhood broke up has helped. I think the government is starting to warm up to Mutants a little at least, or so my mother says."

"I hope so," Mary says. "Though there will no doubt always be bigots, I guess they'll have to come to understand that Mutants are people too. So what are the rest of us going to do?"

"Probably going to start with some training, get an idea of what you guys can do," Alicia says. "Powers and any other abilities, like me for example, I am highly trained in martial arts to augment my abilities, then later we'll watch."

"Okay then, I look forward to it then," Mary says, and heads back out.

"Oh, you won't be once we're done," Alicia grins.

**00000**

The next day, Rogue has left to go to Washington, Alicia had taken the team down to the basement area of Haven. Much like the original Xavier Institute, there was an extensive underground including a Danger Room and a Cerebro built from the plans provided by Magneato, which was still in the development stages, lacking a strong enough telepath to work it. Alicia had changed into her uniform, a green one piece outfit with a white X on her chest, along with a scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of gloves.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Danger Room, I'm sure your parents told you all about this place," Alicia says, crossing her arms a little, watching the team, some of which look a little nervous about it. "We'll start you with some simple target practice, one at a time so that we familiarize each other with our powers. Run program Renegade's Target Practice, level 1," she says, and several targets appear. "Burstfire, we'll start with you, lets see what you have."

"Got it," Lewis says, removing a metallic whip off of his belt, it was made of Carbonadium, one of the materials that could survive his powers. He grips it tight, his hands glowing as the whip glows red, and he moves forward, then cracks the whip, slashing through the first target as it falls into two pieces.

"Very good, now without the whip," Alicia says watching, and Lewis clinches his hand into a fist and fires a burst of red energy, vaporizing the second target. "Very good, reset the program," Alicia adds, and the targets re-appear. "All right, Firebird, its your turn."

Rachel steps up next, she had inherited Jean's telepathy and telekinesis, along with a portion of the Phoenix's power, a small portion, but it made her fairly powerful. Over the next 30 minutes, Alicia came to be more familiar with her new team and their powers, she still had a lot to learn about leading a team, but at least she was going to try.

She had been impressed with Mary's powers, even if she was a little flighty, not only could she move through walls, she could increase her density to make herself invulnerable to just about anything. She called herself Obsidian, because her skin took on the appearance of black stone when she increased her body mass.

Then there was Anne Roland, the daughter of her mother's old friend from childhood Jessica, she was a rare kind of mutant called a Chaoskinetic, capable of manipulating light and darkness. Anne was a few inches taller than Alicia, with white hair tied into a braid, wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans along with a pair of white gloves, she called herself Darklight.

Then there was Kyle Sinclair, he wasn't exactly the most vocal of the team, actually he was pretty quiet, wears a green shirt with long khakis, Alicia remembered that he was Scottish. Kyle as it turned out was capable of transforming into a wolf, he was also the youngest member of the team, they called him Fang.

There was also several adults and unofficial members of the X-Men, but they had separate training sessions.

"All right everyone, we'll do a little training session, and then break for lunch," Alicia says, straightening out her scarf. "Lets go."

**00000**

Alicia was seated at a table in the mess hall, she looks around, most of the other people where talking and enjoying themselves. Alicia sometimes wished that her mutation was under control, most people kept their distance from her, and she tried to keep her distance as well.

"May I join you, Alicia?" A southern accented voice says from nearby, she looks up to see Anne standing there, holding her plate.

"Go ahead," Alicia says with a shrug as Anne takes a seat. "Sorry if I'm, not going to be the best conversationalist."

"Alicia, its okay, I understand," Anne says. "Actually, I probably understand better than most, what do you know about chaoskinetics?"

"I know its one of the least understood types of mutations," Alicia says. "It involves the manipulation of the meta elements of light and dark, usually in defensive and offensive manners, such as the X-Man Ruin, your mother."

"Yes, and the instability of the mutation tends to result in secondary and typically unpredictable mutations, such as white hair," Anne says, pointing to her white hair as an example. "And some others, for example my mother could see in the dark at the cost of her normal sight for a few minutes or longer when switching to a lighted room, or there was that one guy who could fly. Me, well... its not exactly something I can show off, but when I touch someone, kind of like you, I drain their energy, and I'm sensitive to sunlight."

"Yikes," Alicia says. "And I thought I was a vampire... oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Its okay, I manage, Anne says, motioning towards her hood on the jacket. "Its not like I die or something, just get badly burned, so I keep covered up."

"Wow, I'm sorry Anne," Alicia says, now she was kind of embarassed, she hadn't ever met another Mutant with powers similar to her before. "I don't really know what to say here, I'm used to people trying to comfort me about my mutation, not the other way around."

"Its okay, Alicia, it really is," Anne says, placing a hand on Alicia's. "I guess someone up there really does have a sense of humor, don't they? I mean, our mothers where best friends when they where growing up, and here the two of us are talking."

"Of course," Alicia says, taking a bite of her sandwich, and smiles a little. "My mother always spoke very highly of Jess, I haven't gotten to meet her yet though."

"Probably because she went off to Washington with your mother," Anne chuckles. "Mom's always been an advocate for Mutant rights, she's been working with Rogue on the Mutant Rights Bill."

"So then they'll be on TV today," Alicia says, getting a nod from Anne. "Well, that'll be interesting, personally I find senate hearings to be boring, but I need to be there to support my mom."

"Of course, I'll join you," Anne says. "I mean, as long as you don't mind."

"Eh, sure, why not," Alicia says. "I could use some company while I die of boredom."

**00000**

An hour later, Alicia and Anne are in the living room, things are pretty ordinary in Haven today, since its a Saturday everyone is relaxing or being put through training. Most people wanted to avoid watching the hearing, which gave the two girls plenty of time to themselves.

"You got the pillows, right?" Alicia asks, looking at Anne, who gives Alicia a pillow. "Good, now lets cross our fingers and hope that something doesn't totally screw this up."

"Well, at least after they dragged Kelly off to that mental hospital 19 years ago, Congress isn't as overzealous," Anne says with a chuckle.

"I still can't believe the Brotherhood managed to drive him into a nervous breakdown," Alicia says, grinning a little. "And on the Senate floor no less, I gotta give them credit for that one."

"Not to mention for burning off that toupee of his," Anne giggles. "My mom still has the DVD."

"Anne, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Alicia grins, as the television screen changes to the senate floor, where Rogue has taken the stand, wearing a black pantsuit, nearby is a woman with white hair tied into a bun.

"_The Chair recognizes Ms. Rogue of the Haven Ranch,"_ one of the senators says.

"_Thank you, Mr. Chairman,"_ Rogue says, getting together her notes. _"You all know me, so there's not much point to telling you my life story. Yeah, I'm a mutant, and for the past 27 years since our existence was revealed to the world, we've been viewed with suspicion just because we where born differently. None of us asked to be born mutants, and while many of us have powers that could be considered frightening, we just want to live our lives like any other human being."_

"_With all due respect Ms. Rogue, while the call for mutant registration has been, lessened the fact that the mutant population is on the rise has made some people nervous," _a second senator says. _"Then there was the actions of one, Eric Lehnsherr, also known as Magneato, a Mutant Terrorist who attempted to assert domination over the planet."_

"_Magneato's actions do not reflect upon the rest of the Mutant community, and as I may remind you he was later redeemed,"_ Rogue says. _"In fact, there has not been a confirmed act of Mutant Terrorism since..."_

"_Since the Xavier Institute was shut down, and your X-Men dispersed," _the senator says.

"_What Senator Craig is trying to say is that there is a track record to consider,"_ a third Senator, this one a female says.

"_TRACK RECORD? THESE MUTANTS ARE A MENACE, A MENACE I SAY!"_ Senator Craig shouts, cackling like a madman as security moves forward.

"Well, there goes another Senator," Alicia says with a smile. "And who says politics are boring?"

"Whoa, maybe I shouldn't have slept through the others after all," Anne says.

Things where going pretty well after that, but then things started to go downhill. The ceiling opens up as if by some unknown force, and a figure descends, wearing metallic armor that is black along with a helmet, with his face obscured.

"Uh-oh, this just got bad," Alicia says.

"_I am Polarity, leader of the New Brotherhood, you Rogue are an insult to Mutantkind and to your father's name," _Polarity says, his voice echoing through the senate hall. _"Mutants will always be superior to humans, trying to reason with them is just going to make things worse."_

"_Polarity, this isn't the time for this," _Rogue says, she was getting angry, and is starting to lift off the ground. _"Wanting to live in peace with humans does not make us weak, humans and mutants have been at peace for years."_

"_Your peace is a lie, a lie fed to you by weaklings and traitors," _Polarity says. _"Humans will always fear and mistrust us, no matter what you tell these, flatscans."_

"Well, things are now a lot more complicated," Alicia says as the visual feed cuts off, she looks worried, for her mother, and for the future of Mutantkind.

**00000**

"Mom, is everything okay?" Alicia says, running up to Rogue as she steps off the blackbird, embracing her mother. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, I managed to get him to leave," Rogue says, looking worried. "I was afraid this was going to happen, even after Magneato defected, I've been afraid that this might happen again."

"Mom, I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy for you," Alicia says. "I mean, I still remember when you told me about your parents, it was, shocking to say the least."

"Yeah, imagine how it felt for me," Rogue says as the pair heads out the door down a hallway. "I mean I found out after being kidnapped by my father, who then experimented on me again. Then Magneato changes sides, becomes a good guy, and it all gets weird."

"But, you forgave him didn't you?" Alicia asks.

"Well of course, but not right away," Rogue says. "What can I say, when I hold a grudge, I hold a grudge. But he grew on me, actually became, you know, a father to me as strange as it sounds."

"And now this thing with Polarity, reminds you too much of him," Alicia says, looking at her mother sadly.

"There's one weird thing about Polarity," Rogue says. "It was almost as if he was, familiar to me, like I know him, or knew him to be more accurate. But he didn't seem familiar, I've never met him before."

"That's, not a good sign," Alicia says. "Can we change the subject?"

"All right," Rogue says. "So, you're getting to know the new recruits from what I hear, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Uh... so, who do you think Polarity really was?" Alicia asks with a blush, getting a laugh out of Rogue.

**00000**

"You have made quite the spectacle, Polarity," a female mutant with short brown hair, wearing a low cut black leather top and skirt, grinning at Polarity, showing pointed teeth, they where watching the recordings of the Senate Hearing. "Certainly shocked Rogue."

"Not as much as it should have, my dear Calamity," Polarity says, Calamity was one of the top members of his Brotherhood, a mix of telepath and empath who could cause heightened emotions in people. "Someone has tipped her off to the existence of our Brotherhood. What did you sense coming from her?"

"Not much, she's hiding her thoughts well," Calamity says. "She doesn't know who you are at least."

"That's good," Polarity say, then removes his helmet, revealing his short auburn hair with a white streak running through it. "We wouldn't want mommy dearest to learn too soon, would we?"

**00000**

Back in Haven, thanks to some help from Jimmy, they have put together a sort of impromptu swimming pool, and where enjoying themselves in the water. Well, most of them where, Alicia and Anne are in a small pavilion talking since Jess' mutation made it hard for her to be out in the sun. The two of them where still enjoying themselves, chatting and laughing, while Rogue and Jess watch from a distance.

"I'll bet they're exchanging embarrassing stories about their moms," Jess chuckles. "This is progress, I've been worried about Anne."

"Well, I can certainly understand," Rogue says with a chuckle, turning serious. "I mean, with her mutation, I can understand what she's going through, and Alicia is going through the same thing. They're going through the same thing I did when my mutation emerged, I'm just glad I managed to get it under control."

"Couldn't they control it the same way?" Jess asks, Rogue shakes her head. "Let me guess, its not that easy."

"Never is, is it?" Rogue chuckles, turning serious a moment later. "If that could help them, then I would share it, but its different for each mutant, those two have to do it on their own."

"I see," Jess says. "Sometimes I miss the good old days when we where kids and all we had to worry about was homework and which boys where cutest."

"Speak for yourself, I only worried about homework," Rogue says, getting a laugh out of Jess, she places a hand on Jess' shoulder with a smile. "Its good to have you back, old friend."

"Its good to be back," Jess says with a smile.

**00000**

_**And that's chapter one, so we got to meet our main characters and the villain of the fanfic, but there's still more to come.**_

_**Next chapter, we get an unexpected visitor and a surprise comes for the X-Men, who or what is it? Who else is going to show up in this story? Why am I asking you all these questions.**_

**Rogue: Yeah, like why you won't tell us what happens in Chapter two, why do you have to be so dang mysterious?**

_**Because its fun.**_

**Scott: We always seem to get the fun writers don't we? I almost miss Red.**

_**Well, I ain't Red, I've still got a lot to do, so can we please...**_

**Polarity: What the heck, why am I not in this next chapter?**

_**Because I want to focus on the sub-plot, that's why, so I want to focus more on the other villains.**_

_**Anyway, tune in next time in chapter 2, "Duality."**_


End file.
